


Fluffer Nanner Nutters

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [235]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Comfort Food, Dementia, Friendship, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If Margot wants a Fluffer Nanner Nutter, then she's getting a Fluffer Nanner Nutter."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluffer Nanner Nutters

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 15 August 2016  
> Word Count: 715  
> Prompt: 17. "You still remember?"  
> Summary: "If Margot wants a Fluffer Nanner Nutter, then she's getting a Fluffer Nanner Nutter."  
> Spoilers: Post-series, set approximately eleven weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This story was just pure fun to write, I'll admit that off the bat. Second, Fluffer Nutters are relatively common sandwiches, as are peanut butter and banana sandwiches, so why not combine the two into one sickeningly sweet sandwich? I really like that Ann kind of knows this is something special between Damien and Margot without necessarily knowing all the details. It's nice to have something that slips past her eagle eyes from time to time. And I will flat out admit that the Ovaltine is my own addition, because I could drink that stuff forever and not get sick of it.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

Ann comes into the kitchen, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips as she sees Damien standing there. He glances up at her, eyebrows pulling inward in his confusion. There's something that extends beyond normal amusement in her whole demeanor.

"What did you do, Ann?"

She chuckles at that. "Why do you automatically think I've done something?"

"That cat that ate the canary smirk on your face is kind of a big indication."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're terribly suspicious at times?" she asks as she pulls a bottle of water and the container of grapes from the refrigerator.

"You, John, Amani, Kelly," he says, ticking off the points on the fingers of one hand, then starts to laugh. "Wow! Who'd've thought all four of you would be right?" He shakes his head as she smirks at him, mischief clear in her gaze. "So you gonna tell me what you did or am I going to have to try to figure it out?"

"Do we have any bananas left?" she asks, grabbing for the bread and a knife. "Or is that still on the grocery list?" Without questioning her, he grabs for one of the remaining two bananas and hands it to her. "Thank you. And this is going to be a long shot, but do we have any marshmallow fluff?"

Damien blinks at that question. "I-- Yes, actually we do. How did you know about that?" When she pulls out the peanut butter, he reaches out to stop her. "What are you up to, Ann?"

"Making a sandwich for Margot. She specifically asked for these ingredients. She seemed very eager to eat it, and any enthusiasm for food on her part is going to be rewarded."

"Yeah, I get that, but this-- Wait! She specifically asked for peanut butter, banana, and marshmallow fluff?" When Ann nods, he grins and starts to laugh as he retrieves the jar from behind a box of granola in the pantry that no one eats. "If Margot wants a Fluffer Nanner Nutter, then she's getting a Fluffer Nanner Nutter. I'll make it for her."

"Are you sure?"

He doesn't answer her at first, grabbing the remaining banana. He then happily hums as he spreads peanut butter on two pieces of bread, then the gooey fluff on two more. The bananas are peeled and sliced lengthwise, before being set on the peanut butter. The sandwiches are put together and cut in half diagonally before being set on two plates.

"Hang on! We're missing something." He narrows his eyes, then snaps his fingers and grabs another container from the pantry. Two glasses are given three heaping spoonfuls of Ovaltine, which is then mixed with milk.

"Damien?"

"I got this, Ann," he says as he sets both plates and glasses on a tray. "Oh, please, let her still be with us when I get out there."

Ann follows him out to the patio where they can hear Simone and Margot laughing. She notes the spring in Damien's step, recognizing the excitement as something Jacob does when he's happy. Damien sets the tray on the table in front of Margot with a flourish.

"I hear someone specifically requested Fluffer Nanner Nutters for lunch," he says, settling in the chair next to Margot's wheelchair. "And I couldn't let them be eaten without a proper glass of Ovaltine."

Margot turns to smile brightly at Damien. "You remembered!"

Damien lets her pull him into a hug. "Of course, I did. I remember when John invited me along on that one picnic with you and the boys. None of them liked these, but somehow you knew I would, and it became our special treat. The First Lady hated having Ovaltine in her kitchen, but grudgingly accepted it because it was healthy and got me to drink milk."

"John told me all about that. And he always let me know when you would eat your special snack that I made you. I thought maybe you'd outgrown them."

He kisses her cheek gently and offers her half of a sandwich, taking another half for himself. "Not a chance, Margot. These sandwiches are one of my favorite childhood memories."

She takes a bite and beams at him as she chews it, watching him do the same.


End file.
